


Married with No Children

by Max_Tale



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Tale/pseuds/Max_Tale
Summary: Wade and Peter are a married couple. However, for the last couple of weeks, Peter was been unsure about keeping their relationship due to the fact that Wade really adores babies and children- and that Peter can't bear any at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry for the crap description)  
> I haven't posted a story on AO3 in so long due to school and work- so sorry about that! I haven't updated my other story (Sherlock Holmes fanfic) so I will definitely update that one too!

Even though everyone told me he didn’t deserve me, even though everyone was against the idea of us marrying- I didn’t care. I didn’t care because I loved him dearly. It was as if we were a match made in heaven- really.

The first time I met him was in the café that I worked in. If he hadn’t approached me, I probably would have still associated him with the label of _Some man who comes to the café I work at, every Friday morning._ Thinking back to it, I didn’t know why I always paid any particular attention to him in general. Every Friday morning at 8:30 am (Sometimes he would be late), he would order a Latte with one shot of sugar and milk, and sit down finishing a task probably from work every day.

It wasn’t strange for someone to come to the café every so often, but I’ve never experienced a customer like him. However, I didn’t mind at all, because It was nice to see someone like him come to the store.

_I really like the lattes you make, say, what’s your name?_

When he approached me, it really _did_ surprise me. Why would someone like him want to make conversation with me? He spoke casually and informally, it was a surprise by the way he talked- making jokes and creating romantic advances towards me -But I didn’t mind, it was fun talking to someone so unique like him, I enjoyed the short ten minutes we had of just plain speaking about our lives and whatnot. But when the timer of ten minutes was spent up, he would look at his watch with an expression of disappointment, before smiling at me with the sentence _Sorry! Got to get to work Petey!_ And send kisses along the way.

I would smile at him as he left, before getting back to work.

Through the weeks, I learned he was a businessman, in his thirties, and was single- and also that his name was _Wade Wilson_. He had recently broken up with his girlfriend of 1 year a few days back due to some internal conflicts- and now he lived in a house close to his workplace.

Bringing up the topic of _Romantic Gestures_ and whatnot, the first time he did such a thing was during the winter season. He had flowers in his right hand, his face was red from the cold, and he was grinning brightly. When I had asked him what the flowers for, he extended them towards me and exclaimed the were for me.

_They’re for you, Petey._

I was a taken back and at the same time- happy. Immediately, I accepted them, and that was when he asked me out on a date.

Fast-tracking to the a more recent time, I had moved in with him to his house. It was surprisingly big and nice. You would think with his personality and habits, he would live in somewhere… more loud and rambunctious. However, I was dead wrong. He lived in a quiet neighbourhood. Many couples lived in the area and were surprisingly extremely respectful and kind when I moved in. The neighbours beside Wade’s house- they were a newlywed couple. The lady her pregnancy her husband have been thinking of having a baby and she was extremely keen into being a good mother when that time came. The father worked as a lawyer and the two were a very loving couple.

May Parker, my aunt was against my leave of living with Wade. She told me how she would become worried sick if Wade were to hurt me or if my health would deteriorate from being exposed to a new environment- different.

I realized Wade Wilson and I were such different people. I became uncertain about the relationship between us, but Wade was a confident man. He told me he loved me and want to spend his life together with me. He told me he didn’t care about whether or not I was a man or not. Or whether I couldn’t exactly cook, or clean.

_I love you, baby-boy. Don’t ever forget that, kay?_

When he said that, I instantaneously fell even more in love with him. I admit, it was embarrassing for me when I confessed to him how much I loved him, but it all worked out- and I am so freaking happy for that. That he accepted me.

I recently noticed, he really enjoyed the company of children. Their laughing faces, their small hands, even their whining and complaining. I didn’t particularly mind children, sure, they could be little devils and mischievous brats, but they were bright and good company to have when they cheer you up from sad moments.

_I really love children- y’know?_

He said that once with a huge grin on his face, while walking with me home from a restaurant and a movie. The sky was orange, people were passing by us. With children, with their significant other, with a complete family. That was when it finally hit me. It hit me hard- not physically, but rather- mentally. My grip in his hand tightening slightly. He didn’t notice that as he continued looking forward towards the house. Our house.

Why hadn’t I realized it sooner? Had I been so stupid in regards to a topic like this? Wade Wilson loved playing with children. He loved the company of children- and I was a man. I wasn’t a woman. A loving, beautiful woman that could produce a new family- probably something that he would like better.

Because I was a man, he couldn’t have a family.

Had we never met, he probably would have met a woman far more suitable than I. It hurt me so much that this was the truth. He never mentioned anything about having a family- but wouldn’t he be anxious about that fact? Why? Why did he choose someone like me? Me- being a man?

## Present

The knock of the door came. I looked at Wade, who was slumped on the couch, watching a cartoon and laughing every so often at some parts of it. Ever since out last date, I have been unsure about what to do with myself. Pushing the negative thoughts away, I got out of my chair from reading.

“I’ll get it.” I said across the living room where he was located. Wade gave me a thumb’s up with a smile before belching out another laugh. A sigh escaped my mouth as I made my way to the main hallway of the house. I began unlocking the door. Swiftly opening the entrance door, I was surprised by two familiar faces. It was our neighbour’s Jen and Mason. Jen was holding a baby in her arms with a beaming expression. Mason was also emanating a very happy expression. What caught me the most off-guard was obviously the baby. Just when I tried to push the negative thoughts away, they came rushing in like a hurricane.

I forced a smile on my lips.

“Wow! Is that your baby?” I asked happily. I was happy that Jen finally had the baby after 10 months being pregnant- don’t get me wrong on that part. But the fact that it reminded me of myself being a man- unable to have a child. I couldn’t take it.

“It is! We finally get to take him home!” Jen happily squealed. Mason continued the conversation on his behalf.

“We want to invite you to our baby shower, it’s next Saturday. Would you be willing to come?” He asked, already seemingly to be excited about such occasion.

“What’s with all the noise Peter?” a voice came from behind me. I turned around and sure enough, it was Wade. He scratched his head as he came to the front steps, expression changing when his eyes were directed to the sleeping baby.

“Oh my fuck!” He whispered quietly to me before smiling to the neighbouring couple and continuing “Is that your baby?” He asked, already sure of the answer. After hearing confirmation and Jen and Mason explaining holding a baby shower, Wade instantly exclaimed a loud “Of Course!”

“Right, we’ll be seeing you two next Saturday!” They happily said before waving their goodbyes.

After closing the door, Wade hugged me from behind.

“That baby was so cute, you know Petey?” He said, laying his weight on me. My chest ached. I nodded.

“Y-yeah, it was.” I agreed, returning back to my chair. Wade sat on the chair across from the table from me as he continued chatting with me- which I really didn’t want to just because of this conversation.

“I can’t wait to see the kid grow up, he’s going to be great kid- I could tell.” – Second chest ache.

“I-I should probably take a shower.” I excused myself, but he still tagged along.

“I’ll join my baby boy!” He laughed, following me up the stairs.

“I wonder our kid would look like if we could have one?” – Third chest ache that I could handle. I stopped in my tracks, I want to cry.

“Wade, do you like children?” I turned around to face him. He seemed confused for the sudden question, but smiled.

“Of course, I like children.” He nodded. _Why wouldn’t he?_

“Were you planning on having children?” – The question I was too scared of asking him. I didn’t want to sound bad or evil. However, I really wanted him to say no.

“A few years ago, before I met you- but I have you now!” He embraced me again. I felt tears rushing to my face. Shouldn’t I end this relationship? Even though we’ve been engaged for a year and been in a relationship for 3 years at that- It was clear I ruined his future. I don’t have the right to be with him.

It’s not Wade that doesn’t deserve me- It’s me that doesn’t deserve him.

I kept in the tears as I stared at him seriously. My shaking body slowly pushing him away.

“I’m sorry. I-I.” I stuttered. His face turned worried, he looked confused at me when I took off the ring he bought for me off my ring finger of my left hand.

“I think we should divorce.” I continue up the stairs to the bedroom. Looking for a suitcase, I found it in the closet. I was about to take it out when my hand was dragged, forcing me to face him again. He seemed angry, his expression scary. But his tone was nervous and anxious.

“What do you mean? Did I do something wrong?” He asked with all seriousness. Shaking my head, he put his hands against my cheeks. My face was wet from the tears- he must have realized that.

“Peter, Petey, Baby-boy… Please don’t do this- I love you.” He conveyed to me, trying to embrace me again, but I again- pushed him away.

“I’m sorry.” I told him, wiping my face “This would be better for you.” I sobbed, getting the suitcase out and throwing clothes and possessions into it randomly.

“Petey- please tell me if I did anything wrong- I won’t know unless you tell me.”

“The problem isn’t you, Wade. It-It’s me!” I almost shouted, another sob escaping me. Wade looked at me with shock. Why did he want someone like me to keep staying by his side? But I couldn’t hold back everything anymore as I began spilling everything.

“Being with me would be bad for you. I-I’m a man, I can’t provide you children or be a mother. I ruined your future of having a family- we should just divorce and-.” My mouth was muffled, Wade was kissing me heatedly. I tried to push him away but he kept our intimacy intact.

“Fuck, man. Baby-boy, I don’t care about whether or not I have a kid or not. I fucking care about _you._ ” He explained to me. He kissed me again, this time I willingly let him to it.

After a few minutes of calming down, he cuddled next to me on the ground.

“Do you understand Petey? I love _you_. I don’t love you expecting a baby- I love you because you are the only family I need.” He smiled. I began crying, putting my face against his chest as he wrapped his arms around my figure. I was so happy to hear those words coming from him. With a sniffle, I stared at him softly.

“I love you.” I whispered.

“Yeah, yeah, I love me too!” He returned to his goofy-self. I sighed with a smile- the moment being ruined as I began to sit up when he scooped me into a bridal hold. I blushed slightly staring at him with shock and question.

“Now _you_ owe me some lovin’ time baby-boy!” He grinned deviously, throwing me onto the bed and closing the bedroom door.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr! - festivalcherryblossom


End file.
